


Big Hit entertainment

by trudie23



Category: Block B, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Competition, Dancer Jeon Jungkook, Dancer Park Jimin, Kidnapping, M/M, Owner Yoongi, Park Jimin Is a Little Shit, Public Humiliation, Rivalry, Smut, Sweet Namjoon, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence, bartender kim namjoon, bouncer hoseok - Freeform, everyone is protective of eachother - Freeform, possesive Jungkook, strip club, trolling hoseok - Freeform, zico and p.o is bad in here - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trudie23/pseuds/trudie23
Summary: Everything's looking good.The people are just another typical Saturday night crowd. Old businessmen, mostly. Lots of salesman from out of town, staying in one of the nearby hotels.The usual local creeps and rednecks.A few of the yuppie young, gay crowd. Gap and Abercrombie and Timberlands galore.And, as usual, a few people who don't look like they really know what they're doing here. A group of three women, mid-twenties, who keep looking around wondering if there are guys dancing on the stage, why are most of the people watching guys too?





	Big Hit entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> not your typical but your typical strip club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this just a synopsis i apologize to the taehyung and jin fans but they won't be in here

The View from the Door  
*  
Everything's looking good.

The people are just another typical Saturday night crowd. Old businessmen, mostly. Lots of salesman from out of town, staying in one of the nearby hotels.

The usual local creeps and rednecks.

A few of the yuppie young, gay crowd. Gap and Abercrombie and Timberlands galore.

And, as usual, a few people who don't look like they really know what they're doing here. A group of three women, mid-twenties, who keep looking around wondering if there are guys dancing on the stage, why are most of the people watching guys too?

They'll figure it out. They're not that drunk. And when they do, it'll be either out the door or sit and giggle.

It's pretty routine here. I wouldn't trade it for the world, of course. Cushy job, being a doorman at a place like this. Checking IDs and walking around looking intimidating. Making sure people keep their hands off the dancers, making sure everyone's safe and happy.

Cushy job. I get to sleep in, come to work after five, and hang out in a bar with a bunch of friends for a living.

Has its down sides, now and then? Drunks thinking the dancers are really into them, who try and go a step too far. Rowdy out-of-towners; or maybe punk queer-haters who stumble in on accident and try to bully us into reforming our evil ways.

Still. Our two star dancers are on the two floors, the crowds are drinking and staring and dishing out bills. Money's flowing, everyone's happy. All's right with the world.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how did you guys like the prologue let me know what you think how this was ,if you guys like it i will put out more chapters  
> comments and kudos are appreciated as well as criticisms, to see if i can do better


End file.
